


The Morning After

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-20
Updated: 2005-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Imadra_blue, who requested:  "I would like a Snape/Lupin, the morning after a night filled with mind-numbing sex. What are their reactions?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadra_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/gifts).



The kitchen of Grimmauld Place was quiet and still in the morning hours. Remus yawned as he pulled out the canister of tea bags, and froze in shock.

Severus Snape sat stiffly at the table, fully dressed, scowling.

"What are you doing here?" blurted out Remus.

"Waiting for the Headmaster," said Severus curtly. "We were supposed to meet here."

"He was here last night," said Remus, puzzled. "I don't know where he is now...I went to bed early."

"He isn't at Hogwarts."

"Then he must still be here."

There was a noise, then, and both of them turned to see the Headmaster and Minerva entering the kitchen, flushed and merry. "Tea, dear?" asked the Headmaster.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, yes. I'm quite thirsty. Are there scones? I've worked up such an appetite!"

Remus and Severus looked at each other, aghast.


End file.
